Night Walker
by Kunoichi-Klub
Summary: A girl named Kala has been run out of her tribe. Now traveling through the unknown with people who are close to her and people who she hates. She goes on an adventure and finds herself and also finds the most unexpected love. Story is better than Summary!
1. Run Off

Umm this is my first attempt at a Fairy Tale.

I hope I didn't do to badly.

Please review! Thank you :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Tonight went well'_ she thought as she trudged up the hill carrying her prey with her.

"Well at least its something." she sighed

She knew they would get mad. But at a time when war was about to erupt they cant expect her to bring back THAT much food. Do they? Before walking back to her village home she looked down at her new family.

"A nice bunch aren't they."

Secretly to herself she thought of where she had come before. What was her true purpose. What did she mean to these people? She shrugged the thought off. The tribe seemed to keep to many secrets hidden, especially from her. Standing there in her thoughts drowning her out, she didn't hear her friend,Sai, calling her.

"KALA!"she yelled. Finally Kala looked up.

"Sai..."

"What wrong Kala?"

"Nothing."

"..." Sai stared with a puzzled look on her face. "Well...o k. How did the hunt go?"

Kala just stared down at her hand. A measly rabbit, and part of a deer leg. Sai looked sadly down at her friends hand. Kala could tell how hunger picked at her stomach.

"There wasn't much out tonight" Kala coughed. She was lying. She hadn't been hunting the entire time. But looking for an escape. She planned on traveling and finding her true home and find out where she really belonged. Not even Sai knew her plans.

"Well I don't think you should go back with just that. Let me go get my bow and arrows and I'll join you."

Sai was the best person in the tribe with a bow and arrow. She never missed a target. Of course this attracted many boys. Kala was jealous. Sai couldn't only hunt but she was beautiful. Her long black hair shimmered in the moonlight. Streaming down her back like a flowing river. Her complexion perfectly matching her almond shaped, Brown eyes. Her figure was perfect for hunting. Her long legs and quiet feet for running and sneaking. Her slender body for creeping through and under low branches. Kala couldn't match that. She wasn't ugly but not like as nearly beautiful as Sai.

She angrily tried to ignore her jealous thought and patiently waited for her friend to come back. She looked back over the mountain to see her friend's silhouette come running up the mountain. She wasn't alone. She groaned loudly as she saw it was Sai's older brother with her, Daman. He had her her groan.

"Do you have a problem?" he said annoyed.

Actually, yes, she did. Kala HATED Daman. His name means 'one who controls' and boy did he! He was so stuck up and tried to show off in front of everyone. And he always picked on Sai and her. He wasn't bad looking though. That was about the only good thing about him. Daman had chocolate brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was very strong and you could see his muscles ripple beneath his shirt. But instead of complaining she just glared back with a glint off defiance in her eyes.

"Sorry" Sai explained."He wouldn't let me go unless he came along"

"Yes, in case you decided to leave us." Daman said with a strong questioning authority.

Of all people Kala was surprised that Daman could read her mind so well. He was only 17. Two years older than Kala and Sai. She never would have guessed that Daman would be watching her so closely and would have even the slightest hint of her plans. Sai glared at him with an unreadable expression. Kala just glared back at Daman.

"What ever. But he better not get in our way." Kala said with as much power as she could summon.

Daman just scoffed in her face."Your the slow one Kala"

That was somewhat true. She wasn't exactly the best at hunting. "Let's just go"

And with that they walked into the darkened woods. Branches crunching underneath their feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up and look." Daman scolded

Kala just had an argument with Daman on who was the slowest. She lost of course. With anger still rising in her she looked to where Daman was pointing. A young buck was just below them munching on grass. Her mouth watered at the sight of food.

"Its mine." Daman said while slowly creeping towards it.

"UGG just like you!" Kala said a little bit to loudly.

The deer's head perked up. Daman quickly threw his spear and missed. The deer ran off with unmatchable speed. Kala knew Daman was going to yell. She just looked down at the ground embarrassed for she knew how rare food was to get. She heard Sai wince as she watched Daman turn back slowly anger raging in his face. Sai was slowing creeping in front of Kala knowing her brother might try something stupid and hurt her. Daman stood up and slowly stalked to where Sai and Kala were waiting. Sai tried her best and stared at her brother as fiercely as she could but didn't match up. He took Sai's hair and pulled her to eye level. Sai screeched and tried to wriggle free but he just held on tighter.

_'Oh no. What have i done.'_ Kala thought as she watched her sister-like friend being pulled up like a doll.

"Go back to the tribe and say nothing." He glared

"NO! leave Kala alone and go away." Sai said. She didn't sound tough as a tear came down her cheek.

"I said go! NOW!" and with that took Sai and threw her against a tree.

Kala looked wide eyed at the tree as she heard a loud thump and crack. Sai screamed in pain. She looked fiercely at her brother.

"What the hell is your problem. It was just a damn deer!" Sai yelled. Probably scaring away any other chance of finding food.

"SHUT UP! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find food at this time? If you think its so easy go hunt for yourself and bring back some food. Now go back to the tribe. I'll make sure you don't get anything to eat we do catch!"

Sai stood up cradling her most likely broken wrist. She started walking towards Kala motioning her to come with her.

"No, she stays with me." Daman pushed back down Kala who had just gotten to her feet.

Sai knew she could nothing against her brother. Food was very scarce around here. She looked sympathetically at Kala.

"I'm sorry Kala."

"Don't be it was my fault."

Sai gave one more look at her brother and ran. Daman stood over Kala with a smirk on his face. Kala backed away against a tree trying to get away. He followed her knowing her escape was pointless. He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her trembling chin. Kala just stared back into his dark-blue eyes.

_'I must get away but how. I need to distract Daman.'_

Kala stared past Daman and looked towards the rising sun.

_'I must run now. Run while I still have my strength.'_

Quickly Kala leaned forward kissing Daman. He was so shocked he let go of her chin and fell back.

"What-wh-wha-what the hell?" Daman stared with disbelief on his face.

Kala saw his face was turning red and couldn't tell if he was angry or he was blushing. Kala got up and grabbed her spear and knife and ran. Ran as fast as she could go. Daman called after her.

"Come back here bitch!" He ran after her.

Kala could hear him gaining. She looked around desperately for a place to hide. Quickly making a sharp turn to the left she ran into the hollow of a tree. She could hear Daman's heavy breathing as he searched for her. He past the tree then stopped. Sniffing the air he looked around. Kala backed against the tree as far as she could. Daman moved toward the tree. Kala gasped. Then just like that he turned around and ran back toward the tribe. Kala let out a heavy sigh.

"I can never return now. I left for good. But i must sneak back for supplies and i have to speak with Sai."

_'I'm too tired now' _she thought.

Sleep then clouded over her and she drifted into a restless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't know how far I will get with this...  
But yah review and tell me what ya think...I know this is bad.  
I was gonna write more but...

Please review!

Support is needed and thanked :)


	2. Dream Of Dark Times

**i would like to thank my bff Jam for uploading fo rm!**

**And museoftwilight for being my first reviewer!**

**Thank you Guys!! **

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 2**

_"This should be enough." A young woman said as she looked into the dark eyes of her husband._

_He stood there with a dark glint in his eyes. As if he was deciding to go back home or to run away. His eyes shifted across the vast valley that lay before his wife and himself. The setting sun's light painted the sky a blood piercing red. Stars began to glitter in the distance. His eyes moved over the hills and trees that dotted the valley's grass. He saw movement in the bushes and winced as though he knew what was coming._

_"Plenty. Now let's hurry and get back before night falls." He nodded towards the west where his home and his village lie. Quickly prodding his wife to move faster._

_"What's the hurry Kushanu? You seemed so hurried tonight" The wife said completely baffled by her husband's oddness. She picked up the basket of fruits and herbs she had been collecting while giving her husband a worried glance. "Is something wrong?" The woman drew back as she saw anger in her husband's eyes which quickly turned into sorrow._

_"Maniya." He sighed "You know what caution we must take. I fear that tonight will be that night. I want us to get back before the sky is clouded with darkness. We wouldn't have a chance then." He looked from the quickly darkening sky to his wife whose eye's was wide with fear._

_"I-f-for-forgot" She trembled_

_Her husband ran over to her grasping her in his arms. Holding her tight as if she was his only world._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. It's ju-_

_His words were sharply cut off as a high pitched scream came from the west. They both looked each other in the eye's and ran as fast as they could go. The sight of trees whipping past them. Sounds of war could be heard up ahead. As they reached the edge of the rows of trees they looked down into there village. _

_Fires were raging all around. Licking at the trees as if challenging them to a forest fire. Explosion could be heard from what seemed like every direction. Screams from terrified children filled their ears. Babies cried as frantic mothers searched and cared for frightened children. Men of all ages gathered together with sharpened spears and bows and arrows of all sizes fighting of enemies. How greatly they were outnumbered is undescribable. Together they looked on as their home for many years was being destroyed before their eyes. Painful memories of a terrible threat of destruction and terror came back._

_"Hurry Kushanu!" Maniya yelled "We must save our daughter!"_

_Maniya started running forward but was quickly stopped by her husband's grip on her wrist._

_"No. We could not save her like that." He stated clearly. "I will go and help our village you must sneak around to our house and get her. Run quickly! We must get to her before our enemy does!"_

_"I don't wa-"_

_"STOP Maniya."He yelled and tears quickly formed on his wife's face. "We don't have time for this. Please go Maniya take the horse and ride away with her. And don't stop until the sun rises."_

_"I love you Kushanu" She said softly_

_"I love you too, Maniya" He said both knowing they would never see each other again._

_Kissing one last time, they departed._

_"Fight with the strength and courage I've known you with." She yelled after her husband who just waved in response._

_With that she raced down the hill leading into the side entrance of the village. All the way down trees crashed to the forest floor. Screams continued to fill the air. Yet all she could think of was her saving her daughter. She ran till she reached her home. Fires hadn't reached this part of the village but warriors screamed about. Quickly entering her home she immediately heard her crying child. Reaching her with only speed a mother has she grabbed her child and wrapped her in cloth. Running towards the door of their home ,she picked up a basket with the child's name on it, and heard the sounds of battle near the home. While still wrapping the child she ran outside and put the child in the basket. When looking up she screamed in pure terror. Right in front her of her very eyes her husband was being stabbed in the back._

_"Save..."He choked "Save her"_

_The man then repeatedly stabbed him in the back more times. Maniya screamed. The man looked up at her with eyes of satisfaction. He took the spear out of the dead man's back with force. She ran to her horse tying down the baby with quick speed. Before the could hop on the horse a arrow pierced through her shoulder._

_"AHHH" She screamed_

_From the force of the shot her body jerked against the horse sending it into full speed ahead. Maniya fell flat on her face. She grunted trying to get up looking at the horse disappearing in the dust_

_"KALA!"_

_Before she could say more another arrow pierced her head. She died looking at her own blood and her disappearing daughter._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With a jolt Kala awoke to hear a trickle of rain outside. She breathed heavily thoughts of her dream filled her head. With a long held in sigh, her head began to shake. Sobbing softly as the sound of her tears hitting the dirt floor blended in with the sound of rain. The sun quietly set itself against a darkening sky. The rain came down harder. As if the sky itself was crying too. Kala cried herself to sleep that night.**

* * *

**  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	3. The Need To Kill

Enjoy.

Review Please!!!

* * *

_** CHAPTER 3**_

Sai looked up from her work on the ground. The hot, scorching sun beat on her back like Daman had only a few days ago. She looked around to make sure no one in particular was watching.

'_Daman'_, she thought glumly.

Sai took out a small carved necklace of a growling tiger, with a sparkling jewel laying in the center as if the heart were still alive,beating as though a thousand men marched inside. She looked at the carvings along the edge with interest. She looked more closely to realize that there was some...some type of words but words she could not understand. Sai stared as it with hurt. The necklace belonged to Kala. Found around her neck as a child riding on a gallant, black, horse.

"ugghhh, I wish she told me more about herself."

How badly did Sai want to go look for her friend. Kala had been gone for a full day and a half now. The tribe was searching for her frantically for her. Not because they cared for her, oh no. Just because they thought she was an important asset to them. Sai clutched her fists into disgust, imprinting the marks from the necklace onto her soft palm.

You see, there was something about Kala. When the full moon came around something about her changed. She became dangerous and unpredictable. Like an animal let loose. Not only did her mental attributes change, but also her physical self. Her hair grew longer and fangs ,sharper and stronger than diamond, grew from her mouth. Her speed was unmatchable and strength incredible. Sai herself has never witnessed this but people who have said that she was lucky,but only on certain full moons. Of course she didn't believe such terrible things but head villagers did.

"What nonsense, they don't care for you", She said with distaste "I do,and I will find you. I guess I had better get back to work then."

An hour passed before Sai stood up from the hard earthly ground. Looking at her days work with satisfaction. Small sprouts of green began to appear. She smiled down proudly.

"Hmmmmm, I guess this is good enough for now. Now I think I will clean next. Well, at least I know that damned Daman won't be there", She giggled knowing Daman would not do _'woman's work'._

"Did you say something?"

A deep voice came from behind. Sai shivered.

"Hey! I asked you something now answer." It was Daman.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to, Daman. Now go away."

"Well, I'll see about that. What's this now?" Daman reached over Sai's shoulder and snatched up Kala's necklace.

"Give it back Daman. It's not yours!" Sai yelled with fusteration

"Shut up and stop screaming like a baby. If i recall, this isn't your either." Daman said without a care in the world.

"I have more right to have it more than you! Give it back it's important."

"I'll keep it safe for you then. Plus, I don't have to do anything you tell me too", Daman mimicked and stalked off.

"Hey I said give i-" Before she had a chance a hand grabbed her arm gently.Without knowing who it was she spun around nearly knocking the person off their feet.

"What!" she screamed angrily.

"S-So-Sorry. It's just not worth going after him."

Suddenly Sai blushed. She was standing right in front of the person she has been crushing on for months.His blond hair seemed to be perfect in her eyes. He gazed at her through blue eyes, with light specks of green in them. His muscles ripped through his tight undershirt. He flexed his leg muscles below his short pant leg. His bow and arrow only increased his man-liness. Sai stared in awe. Realizing how stupid she must look she snapped out of it and started blabbering,sounding no better than she must look.

"Oh wow , no I'm so sorry Lahar. Daman can be so fusterating you know? And- we-yah it-ju-errr" Sai stammered even more embarrassed.

"Haha ya, I know what you mean. During hunting practice he seems to show off a lot. Typical I guess for any guy right?" Lahar laughed again.

Sai sighed _'Isn't he so cute?' _

"Hey listen Sai I'll catch you later. I have to go practice with the other guys." Lahar pointed to a group of guys behind him. "Talk to you later, bye" Lahar waved and walked away with grace.

_'Oh, He is so perfect!'_ Sai thought with crushing love. She thought Lahar might be able to hear her heart beat from miles away.

"Your kidding yourself if you think you can get him to be your mate."

Sai turned around to see,yes him, Daman's face.

"Shut up! At least I have someone. Not like you who couldn't get a girl for your life because your hated by everyone!"

"Bitch! You don't know anything!" Daman raised his hand. Sai put her hands to her face thinking Daman was going to hit her.

"You know what your not even worth the trouble." Daman just turned around clenching something tightly in his fist.

_'What is that? Is that Kala's necklace...He couldn't, could he?' _Sai shrugged off the thought.

"Well, Fine be that way!" Sai turned the opposite direction to seek out her dear grandmother for comforting advice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'What does she know. Nothing that's what. She's such a idiot.' _Daman thought angrily after that little confrontation with his sister.

"She doesn't know anything about me..." For the first time in a while a true emotion feeling triggered inside of him. Daman furrowed his eye brows in confusing. "What is this feeling? What ever, I need to kill something...or someone."

With that grotesque thought he walked his way off towards the woods to hunt. He heard small footsteps coming behind him. Instinctively he turned around and mashed in the face of who ever that poor victim was. A sudden gasp was heard. Unknowing that he closed his eyes, he opened them to find Dhara sitting on the ground with her hand to her mouth. She leaned forward and coughed up chunks of blood. She looked up at him.

"Hi Daman!" She smiled, blood oozed through.

Daman looked at her with disgust and sighed impatiently. I mean Dhara was pretty, not pretty but beautiful. But Daman had no time to waste on girls when he could be killing something...or someone.

"I have no time to talk now, Dhara." He said as she slowly pulled herself to the ground. _'No time to help people' _He thought.

"O, going off to hunt? Your so smart and-and strong I mean the village needs more people like you!" She twirled her fingers in her long black hair, staring back in love at Daman.

"Move out of my way, prey runs north when dusk falls. I have no time to waste." He pushed his way past her and started walking fast. Hoping she wouldn't be able to keep up. But she managed.

"Well, maybe I can come I-"

"No, I hunt ALONE! I don't have time to watch your pathetic moves." He screamed at her.

Dhara looked hurt, but put on a smile anyway. "Ok...maybe next time then?" She ran off sobbing something under her breath.

He scoffed. Daman sort of felt bad for about two seconds. The the feeling of hatred filled him back up again. He glared into the woods with hatred again. He started at a fast walk and then ran into the woods without thinking, blindly searching for something. Even he was not sure of. Once Daman slowed down, his mind finally came back. As soon he was deeper in the woods his hunting skill immediately came into affect. Slowly he stalked creeping through the branches, avoiding them as though they were reaching out and trying to stop him. Squatting into a hunter's crouch he listened for sounds of rustling in the bramble thickets before him. Almost at once a young rabbit came bouncing out tripping over it's own feet.

"This is almost too easy."Daman whispered to himself as he crept forward. He pulled back the string of his bow and-

Suddenly a fierce pain broke through his chest like a fiery arrow going through his heart, but racing through the rest of his body as well. His whole body began to shiver.

"AHHHH." Daman howled in outrageous pain as he grasped his hand to his head. The arrow in his hand dropped, but Daman fell on it and it pierced his foot. He didn't even notice.

His body, being weakened by the second, began to have convulsions. His eyes rolled over in his head. From a distance it might look as if he were on fire. Smoke rose from his head, and out of his mouth like breathing fire. Inside it felt as though his bones were breaking over,and over again. He would have screamed out, if it had not felt like his mouth was being ripped out from the skin that binds it to his face. Overtaken by pain Daman slipped in and out of consciousness. Unable to keep up with the pain he finally slipped into an never-ending surge of painful unconsciousness. He never caught the rabbit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala bent over to gather more berries and roots to eat. She thought she had heard some sorf of...screaming, but ignored it and continued with her daily gatherings. Carefully she placing them in the sack part of her dress wear. Gently picking up a berry she began to eat it.

"Yum,delicious Rum Berries a-." Kala never finished.

Without warning Kala collapsed to her knees. Clutching her chest tightly trying to make the sudden pain stop. Berries and roots spilled before her.

"W-wh-what is this pain I feel?" Kala said falling on her side gasping for breath.

She lay there curled into a ball as the pain continued. Breathing deep short breaths she lay there thinking about where this pain had come from. In a short while Kala too, slipped into a darkening sleep. Bringing remorse,and regretful memories and pain with her.

Unaware at the time,something was creeping towards her. As 'IT' looked down on her 'IT's' eye's gleamed with successful satisfaction. 'IT' waited patiently for Kala to return to the world in which she lives in, because now she was behind anyone's reach. Before going to find food 'IT' looked back at her eyes which seemed glazed over. As if death had followed her into the other world beside her.

* * *

End Of Chapter 3. Hope it was ok. I know my chapters are short, but I'll work on that!

PLEASE review. I haven't updated in FOREVER so I'm looking forward to what people have to say

Thanks people's for reading!


	4. Who?

I am starting to update quicker I know the action isn't that great  
coughDAVIDcough  
But I, promise I will get there!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sai wondered around the village, bored. Still searching for her grandmother. Daman had got her in a bad mood. She passed a couple of children playing around in the mud, their faces caked in the brown substance. She sighed. A group of older boys passed her, and pushed her out of the way.

"Move!,"one particular boy yelled. Sai couldn't remember his name. And at this point didn't care.

She wanted to find her grandmother even more than ever. She wandered around ignoring the loud voices around her. She had something else on her mind. Slipping through the passing crowds she made her way finally to her grandmother's home. She pulled back the thin curtain hanging at the doorway and peeked inside. Not a single moving soul in sight.

_"She must be at a village meeting...again"_ Sai thought with frustration.

She backed outside and starting walking towards the lightened woods.

"I shall go find her. Wait for me Kala." And with that said , skipped off.

A figure stalked out of the shadows of the corner. He whispered to himself and followed after Sai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'IT' slithered around Kala. Back and forth 'IT' went.

"_It's taking too long. Maybe they were wrong_",'he sighed',"_again_".

'IT' moved on towards a pile of leaves and camouflaged 'IT'self and waited until she awoke.

"_If she doesn't wake up soon, she never will."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sai moved silently through the woods. Hoping that no one had seen her. She hummed to herself a tune her grandfather used to sing. She looked around at the falling leaves. Beautiful rays of color seemed to dance around her. She smiled. Suddenly remembering that she was looking for Kala, her serious face came on. Something crackled behind her. She turned around. Nothing was there but the view if a setting sun.

She walked behind a tree, stopped and listened. All was quiet. Silenced rippled through the air. She held her breath. A drop of liquid dripped from the branch and ran down her cheek. Pressing her fingers gently against it she brought it close to her face. It felt thick, but in the darkening sky she couldn't tell what is was. Slowly she looked up.

"What th-" She was quickly cut off.

* * *

I know this chapter was MASS short but the next one will be longer!  
Review!  
Plus I like cliff hangers. 


End file.
